A newly lit Fire
by Kermzillaa
Summary: Constance Hutt is the daughter of Darren Hutt, a leader in Erudite. When she decides to leave Erudite and join Dauntless, she is starting a new life, leaving the mourning behind. ERIC/OC STORY! Story is a lot better.. Please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N We are trying Eric/OC again! Let's hope this goes a bit better. Enjoy my lovelies**

The pathways were wet from the last shower of rain. The bottoms of her black pumps were beginning to let water in to her socks. She picks up her pace, bouncing over puddles. "Evening Miss Hutt!" A man calls from his window. She glances up to the window from under her hood. A man, no older than 30, is looking down at her.

"How was the aptitude test?" He calls down. Her body tenses. She keeps walking, gaining yet another damp patch from a splash through a puddle. She would rather not speak of her test. The large houses surrounding her are identical to her own. Double storied, plain from the outside if you minus the way too many windows, and lots of bushes. She adjusts her hood, flipping it forwards so it covers more of her face. She prefers it like that. It makes her feel safe, like no one knows the real her. Like she is hiding behind someone she isn't. That's partially true, actually. Her father works for the Government, along side Jeanine Matthews, so everyone knows him. Yet so few people know about his silent daughter. She concentrates on her feet, listening to every step she takes. Then, she can hear more footsteps from behind her. Not bothering to turn around she keeps walking, as if she hadn't heard anything. She jumps over another puddle and takes a sharp turn down her street. Her light feet carry her effortlessly. The footsteps continue from behind her. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around. From the shadows of her hood she can clearly see a male figure, but who he is, she doesn't know.

"Ah, Miss Hutt. Your father is looking for you." The man says.

His charming smile peaks out of his rain jacket hood. She sends him a quick nod then turns and keeps walking. Why would he be looking for her? They barely even speak to each other. She leaps over a slightly larger puddle. The wind pushes back her hood, but only for a moment. Her feet stop, and twist on the spot. The place she calls her home stands before her. She unlocks the gate and steps into her yard. Cautiously making her way towards the door. She takes the knob and twists it, opening the door wide. To her surprise her father rushes towards her, pulling her inside the house. His posture is slouched, possibly another hard day at work. She slips her hood off, revealing the person she so desperately wants to get rid of. Her blue blazer and pencil skirt covers up most of her body. Her blonde bangs come down to her eyebrows, but she wishes they would cover her whole face.

"Well, how'd it go?" Her father asks. She looks at him curiously. He wants to make sure she makes the 'right' choice.

"I'm not supposed to speak of it and you're not supposed to ask." She says flatly. His eyes narrow and he grabs her wrists.

"I am your father, I have a right to know!" He yells. She tries to shake off his hands, but they just grip on harder.

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow then, won't you?" She says, before pulling her arms free. Taking a step back, she spins on her heels and walks over to the stairs. She can hear her father groan slightly.

"Constance." He says. This causes her to stop walking. She looks over her shoulder at her father.

"Yes, dad?" She asks. His eyes drift towards her. They look concerned, worried.

"I hope you know where to go." Is all he says. She nods and keeps walking. As if he cares about her. 10 years in the dark. 10 years known as a mime, a mute. It's because of him that she's like this. He doesn't see it, but she remembers.

(...)

"Constance!"

She hears her name called. Reluctantly, she slips out of bed. The cool air of her room sends shivers down her spine. To have a shower, or not to have a shower? She sniffs her armpits and then pulls away. To have a shower. She pulls on her blue dressing gown and walks to the bathroom. She glances in the mirror at her reflection. Her bangs are all over the place in the morning, making her look more like a monkey. She grins at the thought. It would be cool to be a monkey. She turns away from the mirror and slips off her sleep wear. Adjusting the taps to her liking, she then slips in. She rests her arms on the tiled wall and lets the water slide down her back. She shuts her eyes and concentrates on the sound. It's all ruined by a knock on the door.

"If you take any longer we'll be late!" Her father calls from the hallway.

Turning the tap off, she steps out of the shower and takes a towel from the drying rack, wrapping it around herself. She then opens the door, to find her father standing there.

"Hurry now." He says, pushing her down the hallway. He chuckles slightly.

She can't help but let a smile spread across her face. This is the father she grew to love. Not the man she began to hate. Her Erudite clothing are perfectly placed on her bed spread. She rubs herself dry and begins to get dressed. The small, fragile girl she once was is now in the past. She is braver. After years of constant bullying she began to find joy in the words they would speak to her. Thinking of snide come backs, or thinking of 10 or more ways to torture them while they sleep. Often she would begin to say something, but her words would be drowned out by her mind telling her it's a bad idea. That's where she has problems. She doesn't speak to anyone, except for those she is some what close to. She catches her reflection in her mirror. She honestly barely even recognises herself. Her once malnourished frame is now athletic and strong. Her grey, still eyes that were once full of fear are now cold and hard. She could never walk the streets alone, afraid she might get attacked or kidnapped. She isn't afraid anymore. She can't feel anything anymore.

(...)

Her father guides her into the Hub. His arm is firmly gripping her shoulder.

"Be nice to Jeanine." He hisses in her ear. She sends him the thumbs up and a very overacted smile. They then turn off the main hallway and enter two double doors that reveal the Choosing Ceremony. She hides beneath her bangs, wanting no one to acknowledge her. But to her surprise the one person she doesn't want to speak to picks her and her father out.

"Darren, how pleased I am to see you, and..." Jeanine Matthews says, waiting for her to tell her her name. (A/N Wow. That's a play on words. Sorry about that mess up.) Her dad grips my shoulder, but she continues to focus on the ground.

"No need to be shy. I don't bite." She continues. Constance lets out a quick snort and looks up at her. Jeanine's silver hair is pulled back into bun. Her steel eyes are locked onto her face.

"Constance." She says firmly, extending a hand for Jeanine to shake. Jeanine nods and takes it, giving it a quick shake.

"How pleased I am to have finally met you, Constance," Jeanine says, smiling at her. "Lets hope you make the right decision." She adds, before walking away.

She is then guided towards the rest of the Erudite. Her father guides her towards a reserved seat for her and her father.

'Darren Hutt.' Her fathers seat reads.

'Darren Hutt's daughter' Her's reads.

Seems about right, no one ever knows her name. She didn't even feel like telling Jeanine her name, but it felt like she was forced to.

(...)

After a boring start to the Ceremony the names began to get closer and closer to her own. She glances at her father for reassurance, but got a glare instead. She looked back towards the Choosing bowls. She was going to abandon her father, disgrace her own faction and join one that she will feel as if she belongs in. Her name echoes through the giant room.

"Constance Hutt."

Her dad squeezes her hand. She pulls her hand free and slips out of the seats. She makes her way towards the bowls, with her head focused on the floor. Her feet make barely any noise, as if she was a ghost floating above the ground. She arrives at the bowls and looks towards the man handing her the knife. He is wearing Abnegation grey, a charming smile and a pair of curiously blue eyes. She takes the knife and begins considering her choices. Anything but Erudite. She drags the knife along her palm, the scarlet liquid gathering in her hand. She crosses out Candor, Erudite and Amity. Selfless or Brave? Not selfless. Brave. She stretches her arm out, over the Dauntless coals. A tiny drop of her blood splashes against the coals. The man hands her a bandaid and gestures towards the Dauntless. Cheers and whistles echo through the hall. She focuses on the floor and makes her way towards a seat at the back. Her arms get tugged on and people welcome her. She gets slapped on the back and squeezed. A grin tugs at her mouth. This almost feels welcoming to her. She turns towards her father, who just nods and smiles. Does he really accept her choice?

(...)

"I hope you are pleased with where you are now located," Jeanine shouts. "This is where you will be, and remain for the rest of your life." Cheers erupt and she puts her hand up for silence.

"Let Initiation begin!" She yells. With that people begin standing, but the Dauntless are jumping over their seats and are already running towards the door. She stands as well, concentrating on the steps she is taking, making sure she's running fast enough to keep up. The doors swing towards her face, but she swerves and it hits the boy behind her instead. His nose is bleeding down his Erudite shirt. She recognises him immediately. His name was Ian. After years of constant torment from people you begin to know their names. He was one of the people who would pick on her, punch her. Anything that would make her feel hurt. She extends a hand for him to take and he grabs it and stands up. His eyes are wide with shock. Why the hell did she just help him? After all of the bullying, she helped him.

She turns and begins running again to keep up with the rest of the Dauntless, closely followed by Ian. The train tracks stand tall and strong, high above the ground. People begin climbing and she decides to do the same. There are 13 Initiates this year. Four Erudite, six Candor, two Amity and one Abnegation. She only knows three of them. She squeezes herself in between two Dauntless and starts climbing. Her hands grip onto the small gaps in the support poles, slipping slightly when her feet find their way up too. She looks up. Not much further to go. She stretches her arms further up the support and pulls herself up. She brings her feet up as well, and repeats this two more times. She finds herself at the top of the platform. The Dauntless are lined up beside the tracks. Ian appears beside her and pushes her forward.

"Keep moving, C." He says in her ear.

She takes a few steps forward beside the rest of the Dauntless. Ian steps beside her again.

"I don't think I've told you how sorry I am for all of that shit I did to you." He begins. She raises her hand and then shrugs. It doesn't bother her anymore.

Just as he is about to say something else the Dauntless begin running. Perfect timing. She follows along behind them. At first she wonders where they are going, but then he remembers where she is. Train tracks. She focuses on her feet and begins to pick up her pace. The train starts passing her, and the Dauntless begin jumping in. She glances towards the train and takes a jump, grabbing onto the handle beside the door. She swings herself in and takes a seat on the ground. Ian jumps in not long after and sits opposite her. She stretches her legs out, making sure no one could see her underpants. Ian's friends jump on the train. Constance recognises two of them. James and Harold. James kicks at her legs, and Harold does the same, only harder. She glares at her fingers and decides to ignore it.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Harold says, almost apologetically. She knows he's just being an asshole.

Her hands fiddle with the hem of her shirt. A bad habit she had picked up from her father. Someone slides down next to her and begins talking. "Hi I'm Stacey! What's your name? Is it true you never talk? I mean, I've only heard about it from some people, I'm just curious. Nice hair. Is it dyed?" She says, talking so fast Constance could barely understand. She just ignores her and begins thinking of more ways to murder Harold and James. Her thoughts are interrupted by a bitchy voice from the other side of the car.

"It's rude to ignore people, you know?" Constance looks up from her hands and towards the owner of the voice. A smirk appears on Constance's face when she looks away in pure shock. Constance glances out of the train, followed by more ways to murder Miss Bitchy. But her thoughts are interrupted yet again, not by Miss Bitchy, but by people jumping out of the car. Constance jumps up and looks out the door. A large roof is only meters away. She takes a few steps back and jumps. Her feet land awkwardly and she rolls forward onto her hands and knees. She stands and brushes some of the gravel out of her legs.

"Justine!" Someone screams out from behind her, followed by crying.

She turns towards the edge, where a girl is being held back by two other girls. Obviously someone didn't make it. She turns and walks to the group of initiates gathered around the ledge.

"Alright, who jumps first?" A voice says greedily.

Constance catches a glance of the owner of the voice. His face pierced all over the place, his hair dangling in greasy strands across his face. Up his neck is a tattoo, only covering the left side. He claps his hands together impatiently.

"Well? Whose jumping?" He yells.

Constance acts before she can think about it, pushes towards the front. Her eyes connect with his. Grey on grey.

"Go for it." He says smugly, gesturing towards the ledge.

Constance steps up and takes a deep breath in. Her mind switches to whatever lies at the bottom of the building, not sure wether to hold her breath or to not.

"Any day now." He says from begins her.

She spins on her feet, takes a step back and sends him a wink before falling backwards towards the darkness. She shuts her eyes for only a moment before landing on a net. A laugh escapes her mouth and she gets pulled off by someone. Her body wasn't prepared for that so she stumbles a bit when she lands. A pair of blue eyes, vaguely familiar to the man who gave her the knife at the Choosing Ceremony, lock onto her face. The owner of the eyes is a young man, with short brown hair and a stern look on his face.

"Name?" He asks.

Just as she is about to tell him she stops. Constance doesn't sound right here. Thinking back into her past, she has always been quite, reserved. Immediately an idea pops into her head.

"Hush." She says.

The man smirks, "FIRST JUMPER- HUSH" he shouts.

Cheers erupt and he nods. Another body hits the net and Hush glances over at them. A pile of Abnegation grey lays awkwardly on the net. Laughter erupts in her throat and she is helped off by the same man.

"What's your name?" He asks. Her eyes drift off into the distance.

"Ana." She says finally.

Ana and Hush are motioned to follow the man. He takes them to a door and opens it.

"Wait out here until the rest of the initiates have jumped." He says, before shutting the door.

Ana glances at Hush, her fringe drooping over her eyes. She is now going to live up to her new name.

"You're Darren Hutt's daughter?" Ana queries. Hush glances up from her hands. She shrugs. Ana nods. She doesn't ask any more, which is good.

More and more people begin to gather in the hallway, and soon enough the man reappears, followed by a woman and the guy from the roof. His grey eyes wash over Hush, and smirks slightly. Hush narrows her eyes and watches him.

"I'm Four, one of your instructors." The man who helped Hush off the net begins. He gestures towards the woman beside him. "This is Shauna." He says, and gestures to the last man at the end, "and that's-"

"I'm Eric, I will be overseeing your training." He says.

Four sends Eric a glare and begins to talk again. "Dauntless-born initiates follow Shauna, transfers come with myself and Eric."

The group breaks apart and Hush sticks with Ana. They follow Four down a hallway towards a large door. "Through this door is the Pit-"

"The Pit? What sort of name is 'The Pit'?" A Candor from the front interrupts.

Four takes a step towards him and glares, before saying in a whisper "Listen to me and listen good, I'm not going to put up with your input every two seconds about everything I say, so do yourself a favour and shut up."

Hush lets out a quiet laugh, earning a glare from the Candor. She grins and follows Four into the Pit. Eric nudges Four with his elbow and says something. Must have been pretty funny because Four lets out a short laugh.

"This is the Pit!" Four yells. Behind him is a giant cavern, built into the walls are rooms that Hush could only explain to be as shops of some sort. A grin appears on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Eric watching her.

"This is incredible." She breathes. Ana nods beside her.

"This is the centre of life here at Dauntless. To those who are unsure what to make of it, you'll one day grow to love it." Four says. He then motions for them to follow him.

Hush turns and walks behind Eric, his arms swaying slightly at his sides. Her eyes drift across his back, and up to his neck. The tattoo Hush had noticed from earlier is now more visible. It wraps around the back of his neck and stops in the centre. Hush walks for a moment, inspecting his tattoo, but then slams into his back.

"Ouch." She mumbles. Eric turns and looks at her.

"You should watch where you're going." He says.

Hush clenches her fists and glares at him for a moment.

"Or you could learn how to walk properly." Hush retorts. His mouth curls into a smirk, then he turns and keeps walking. Ana appears by her side.

"You have a death wish." She says quietly. Hush grins and nudges her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hullo. This story isn't doing as well as I hoped. *sigh* Never mind. It'll be ok.**

After a walk around the compound, Four leads them to the dorms. Hush walked behind Eric the whole way, glaring at the back of his head.

"This is where you'll be staying!" Four yells. "Get settled in, grab some new clothes, and wait for me to come and collect you. Oh, and try not to hate me too much when you see the bathroom." He says with a smirk.

Hush turns and looks at the dorm. Bunk beds are crammed together in rows. Hush smirks when she sees people groaning as they inspect the bathroom. Hush walks towards a pile of clothes shoved awkwardly into a container. Immediately one piece of clothing catches her eye. A hoodie, identical to the one she had. Hush snatches the hoodie and begins rummaging through the rest of the clothes. More hands join in, taking clothes from the container.

"I think this ones been used." Miss Bitchy says, gagging as she holds up a top.

Hush grins and keeps looking, taking a pair of jeans, a pair of track pants, two tops and her hoodie. She then spots a pair of shoes sitting at the bottom of the container. She reaches to grab them, but Miss Bitchy gets them before she could. There is no way they'll fit her. They are way too small.

"Finders keepers." Miss Bitchy says, flicking her hair off her shoulder.

"If they don't fit, I'm having them." Hush says.

Miss Bitchy lets out a laugh that sounds more like a hyena having a heart attack, "So the dog does have a bark." Miss Bitchy says cooly.

Hush groans and retreats to Ana's bunk. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, with her hair loose around her face. Her brown hair reaches her shoulders and curls at the ends.

"I never heard your name." Ana says, looking up at Hush. Hush dumps her clothes on the bed opposite Ana's and sits down.

"My names Hush, pleasure to meet you." She says, extending her hand for Ana to shake. Ana laughs and shakes it.

She takes off her Erudite uniform and dumps them on the ground. She's always hated them. She slips into a pair of jeans and slips her hoodie on. She glances down at her feet. She still hadn't gotten any shoes. Hush makes her way over to Miss Bitchy's bunk. The shoes are sitting down beside it.

"Didn't fit?" She asks with a smirk. Miss Bitchy looks at her and grins.

"Fine, take them." She says, kicking them towards her with her feet, "I'm Kaz, by the way." She adds. Hush grins.

"Hush." She says. Kaz looks at her wide eyed for a second.

"Your name is Hush?" She asks. Hush nods. "Fancy." Kaz says with a laugh.

Hush picks the shoes up off the ground and walks back to Ana. She sits on the bed and starts slipping them on. Just as she laces up the last shoe the door bursts open, followed by Fours yelling, which makes Ana jump and hit her head, which causes Hush to dissolve into laughter.

"Follow me, and bring your old factions clothing with you!" Four yells, sending Ana and Hush a glare. Ana sits on her bunk, rubbing her head. Hush stands and takes her by the elbow. She picks up hers and Ana's old uniforms.

"Let's go!" Hush says, dragging Ana out the door. Ana wriggles out of Hush's grip and grins. Four stands down the hall beside yet another set of double doors. Behind him is a furnace.

"Throw your old clothing in there," Four says, pointing towards the furnace, "and then join us in the cafeteria." He then strides through the doors.

Hush hurries towards the furnace and throw in the symbol of her old life, smiling as she does so. Ana frowns as she watches her Abnegation clothes burn.

"Farewell," she says, "I won't miss you." Hush laughs and links her arms with Ana's and walks into the cafeteria. It's buzzing with life and energy. Rows of tables full if people begin to cheer as they take their seats. Ana and Hush find themselves at Four's table.

"Four." Hush says, before sitting. He glances at her and then continues to pick at his knuckles.

"Hush." He replies, a smile twitching at his lips.

Ana sits beside Hush and stares at the plates of food in front of her. Hush lets out a snort.

"Eat something, Ana. It doesn't bite." Hush says, pushing plates of food towards her. Ana takes some small pieces of ham and sits them on her plate. Earning another snort from Hush.

"You Abnegation folk never fail to amuse me." Hush says, assembling a burger on her plate. The doors open and the whole room goes silent. Hush glances over her shoulder at whoever just came in. Eric strides confidently through the doors. So confidently it's almost lordly. His eyes dart about the room, and then rest on Hush. He turns and walks towards her. Hush turns back to her plate.

"Shit." She mutters. Four looks at her curiously, but then his face drops when Eric sits beside him.

"How's things, Four?" He asks, picking up Four's burger and taking a bite out of it. Four sighs.

"It's been fine, and yourself?" He replies, snatching his burger from Eric's hands.

"Yeah, I've been great, thanks." He says smugly. He then looks towards Ana and Hush. "Going to introduce me?"

"This is Hush," he says, gesturing at her, "and her friend."

"Ana, her names Ana." Hush says. Ana nods. Eric eyes the two of them.

"Hush." He repeats, eyeing Hush's face. "And a Stiff." He says, smirking at Ana's uncomfortable posture. Hush squeezes Ana's hand under the table, then let's go. Eric turns towards the leaders table, then stands. "I'll see you around, Four." He says before leaving. Ana lets out a sigh of relief.

"Friends?" Hush asks. Four snorts, taking another bite out of his burger.

"We were in the same initiation class. Nothing more." He says after he's swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Alright." Hush says slowly, turning back to her food. Four then stands and walks towards another table. Ana laughs and elbows Hush's arm.

"Shut it." Hush says.

(...)

Four bangs his mug on the table. "Initiates, follow me!" He yells. Ana and Hush stand, following him towards the door. Harold and Ian walk beside them.

"Const-" Ian starts

"Actually, I'm going by Hush now." Hush says. His lips twitch. She elbows his ribs and strides forward, followed by Ana. We arrive at the dorms, and Four unnecessarily kicks the door open with his foot.

"Sleep. You'll be needing as much if it as you can get." He says, before leaving. Hush wanders over to her bunk, pulling her jeans off and slipping on a pair of shorts. She then pulls her hood up over her face and lies on top of her blankets. The room is boiling hot.

Hush moves around, trying to sleep. Sobs fill the room. From who, she doesn't know. The sobs get louder and she can't help herself.

"Be quiet." She hisses loud enough for them to hear, since the sobbing stops. She sits up in her bed and decides to go for a quick walk to get a drink. The rest of the initiates are sleeping, so she better make it quick.

She slips out of the bunk and glides towards the door, making no noise. She opens the door wide enough for her to fit and slides out. On the opposite side of the hallway, Eric stands, gazing in another direction. She presses her body against the door, even though he isn't looking at her even the slightest movement could make him turn around. He turns and faces her, well, not her but the door. His eyes are narrowed, his eyes brows are furrowed.

"Step out now and I will consider the kindest punishment." Eric says smugly. Hush groans and pulls her hood up, stepping out of the shadows. "Look at the mouse." He smirks.

"Good evening." Hush says, her eyes focused on the ground.

"You know you're not supposed to be out this late?" Eric asks, folding his arms. Hush sighs.

"I wanted some water, so I came out to get some." Hush explains. Eric takes a few steps forward.

"You're lying." He hisses. Hush shakes her head, a grin plastered on her face. She looks up at him.

"I'm not lying." She says, folding her arms as well. "I want some water, so I am going to go get some." She pushes last him then stops.

"Don't know where the water is, do you?" Eric asks. Hush chuckles, turning back to him.

"No, I do not." She says. He groans and motions for her to follow. She does so, watching the way he walks. She tilts her head to the side, inspecting his tattoo.

"What's your tattoo of?" She blurts out. He looks at her from over his shoulder and smirks, but doesn't reply. She pulls her hood further over her face and lets out a yawn. Eric turns a corner and so does Hush, but she hits the corner and stumbles backwards.

"That was smooth." Eric says. Hush groans and pulls the finger, pushing herself up. Her head aches.

"Why the hell is this place made out of rock." She says.

"I preferred it when you didn't speak." Eric says. Once he turns around she pulls the finger at the back of his head, poking out her tongue and mouths 'fuck you'. She finds herself grinning like an idiot.

"There's a water fountain just around the corner. Get a drink then get your ass back to bed." Eric says. Hush strides past him and around the corner.

"Theres nothing here, Eric." Hush groans. It was an empty room, with a chair in the middle and a light hanging from a chain. "Eric?" She calls out, taking a few steps back. She looks down the corridor, Eric being pulled away down the hallway. A black bag covering his face. Her head pounded, she ran. Not again.

"Eric!" She screams. She runs around another corner, the familiar line of blood leading to a door at the end of the hall.

"Constance!" A female voice cries out. Her mother. She recognises it from her nightmares. "Constance run, darling! Get out of here!" The door swings open, and she makes her way towards the open door. Her heart is beating in her throat. She looks around the corner and into the cupboard. Her mothers body lies at the bottom of a broom cupboard, the black bag covering her face. All air escapes her lungs and she drops to the floor. She tries to scream but nothing comes out.

All of a sudden she sits upright in her bunk, Ana is looking over at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ana asks, getting out of her bed and sitting at the end of Hush's. Hush shakes her head and flops back down onto her pillow. She can't speak. She doesn't want to. Hush curls up under her covers and tries to sleep. Ana's weight eventually leaves the end of her bed. It's all happening again.

(...)

"Initiates, get up!" Four yells from the door. "Get ready, go eat!" He then slams the door behind him. Hush groans and sits up. Ana looks over at her.

"Going to tell me what happened?" She asks. Hush shakes her head and changes into her pair of jeans. She then ties her hair up on the top of her head in a loose bun and slips on her shoes.

"See you too, then!" Ana calls out. Hush ignores her and walks out of the room. She cracks her knuckles and opens the door to the cafeteria.

A few people sit spread out around the rows of tables, but besides that it's empty. Hush makes her way to an empty seat in the corner. Her eyes scan the room, inspecting everyone. The one person she lets her eyes drift on for longer is Eric. His eyes are locked onto her as well. They sit there staring at each other. Hush takes a muffin out of the basket in front of her, still looking him dead in the eye and takes a bite out of it. She chews it slowly and grins with half of her mouth. He then leans forward onto his elbows and watches her. Hush sees people out of the corner of her eye and makes sure she was staring at Eric before they sat down in front of her. Hush continues to eat her muffin in silence, as Ian and Ana talk to each other. Kaz and a few of her friends sit down as well, chatting about tattoos and piercings. Hush finishes her muffin and begins folding the muffin case into squares. Laughter erupts around her. Hush stands and tucks the muffin case into her hoodie pocket. She then leaves the cafeteria without a word. Ana watches her leave and turns to Ian.

"I'm worried about her." Ana says. Ian raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asks. Ana shakes her head.

"That's something you should ask Hush about." Ana says, picking at her toast.

(...)

Hush walked to the training room, the only room she actually remembers how to get to. She begins punching the bag. Her eyes sting. The door creaks open from behind her but she ignores it. Hush lets out a frustrated groan. Her muscles hurt slightly. She falls against the punching bag and grips onto it for support, before kneeing it and punching it repeatedly. Her hands drop to her sides and she shakes out her body. Foot steps creep up behind her.

"You're not supposed to be in the training room for another 10 minutes." Says a voice from behind her. She needs someone to hug, someone who can comfort her. But that's for people who are weak, so she pulls her hood over her face and turns around. Four stands behind her, his arms crossed. Hush shrugs and pushes past him towards the door. His arm grabs hers and she stops.

"I've had some initiates tell me you've been screaming during your sleep. Care to tell me what's happening?" Four asks. Her eyes glare at him from the shadows of her hood. She shrugs and breaks out of his grip, disappearing out the door. Four glances towards the punching bag she was attacking. Fluff peeks out of a hole she had made. He suddenly feels sorry for whoever she's going to fight.


End file.
